The Jedi Trap
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA of course! Padme and Dorme decide to take the matter of a certain Jedi's heart into their own hands. Now complete...again...I think.
1. Chapter 1

The Jedi Trap 

"He kissed me."

"Oh."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan carefully, trying to elicit any type of response from his serene countenance, to read some type of emotion, any type of emotion, but not this Jedi. He was relentlessly stoic and she found it highly irritating.

Surprisingly, Obi-wan continued. "And what did you do?"

Obi-wan felt every muscle in his body flex at Padme's admission. He had been worried about Anakin being sent with Senator Amidala as her escort to Naboo. The recent death threats on her life had necessitated an increase in security and the Jedi Council had assigned Anakin. The mission was of short duration with the Senator being in meetings there for just two days, but Obi-Wan feared it would be long enough to be calamatous if Anakin had acted on his feelings, which apparently he had. But surely, this beautiful, proud Senator would rebuke any attempt of his in expressing those emotions. Anakin was proud, arrogant, and sometimes rude. Surely, Padme had better taste in men! He found himself beginning to sweat and an unwelcome fear seeped into him as he anxiously awaited her reply.

"I broke it off, of course." She turned to walk slowly across her apartment decorated in soothing shades of lavender.

The serene lilac atmosphere however, did little to soothe Obi-wan's nerves. He was nearly panicking inside.

Padme stopped, attempting to regain her composure before turning back to speak to Obi-Wan. Should she tell him now how she felt? The real reason why she could not return Anakin's affections? Is now the right time? Would there ever be a right time? Her heart pumped vigorously as she turned to face him. She had asked him here in order to report Anakin's actions, but her real reason lay secretly within her and it was beginning to knot her stomach tight. She looked at Obi-wan who stood on the opposite side of the room, his hands crossed in the typical calm and in-control Jedi posture.

"But he told me he loved me. He said he has always loved me and can't live without me. He said he was tormented by my absence and was afraid my kiss would forever be a scar upon his heart." Padme slowly approached Obi-Wan as she spoke, never taking her eyes from his, determined to read his features to note any change in them. Upon finishing her statement, she stood about a foot from him. She breathed deeply and inhaled his fragrance. It was a spicy, musty but pleasant odor. She breathed it in again. She continued to look deeply into the seemingly calm and cool blue-green waters of his eyes and envisioned herself diving into their depths, submerging herself until her lungs burst from lack of air.

Anakin was young and foolish at times, immature, and arrogant, but he was right. This beautiful woman now standing much to close to him obviously had the power to torment a man. Obi-Wan felt the sudden need to retreat to a safer distance, but did not wish to reveal any of his discomfort to her, so he simply gazed down into her sparkling dark brown eyes that seemed to have a magnetic quality to them, as they were mysteriously pulling him to her. His strength of resistance ever present, he calmly replied, "I appreciate you telling me this, Senator. I will discuss this matter with Anakin before taking it to the Council. Perhap it would be best if you would keep your distance from him for a while."

Padme intentionally fluttered her eyes and pouted her lower lip seductively. "I will. Thank you, Master Kenobi." She placed her small hand on his strong arm and watched as he bowed before her and turned to leave. The hiss of the closing door behind him was immediately followed by the thud of a forcefully slung lavender pillow.

Dorme watched in interest as Padme readied herself for bed later that evening. First, she had trouble hanging up her gown, and soon the hanger was being flung across the bedroom and the garment thrown to the floor. Next, upon washing her face, she got soap into her eyes, let out an expletive and threw the bath towel to the floor. Dorme gracefully followed Padme throughout the bedchamber, patiently picking up all the items before finally speaking.

"Mi'Lady. Apparently, something is bothering you." Padme now sat at the head of her bed with her legs pulled up to her, her arms around them, pouting. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." Her head thumped down against her arms and Dorme waited as she took a couple of deep breaths before lifting her head to try and explain. "While I was on Naboo with Anakin, he made a pass at me."

"Oh?" Dorme could not help now, but smile.

"No. Not oh."

The smile disappeared.

Padme's eyes reflected up to the ceiling and frustrated tears began to form. "He kissed me and for a moment, I kissed him back."

"You did?" The conversation was getting much more interesting and Dorme placed herself into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Yes, but it was wrong. It was all wrong. I think I've given Anakin the wrong idea!"

"What do you mean, Mi'Lady? I thought you liked him."

"I do like him. But that's all. He told me he loved me, but..." she stifled a sob. "Dorme! I don't love him!" And her head went back down to her knees.

Dorme was trying her best to understand the whirlwind of emotions being played out in front of her and placed a sympathetic hand on Padme's head. "I think you are getting upset about nothing, Mi'Lady. You didn't do anything other than kiss him...did you?"

Padme looked up at Dorme and had to grin. "No."

"Then why are you getting so upset?"

"Because!" Padme was afraid if she admitted her secret desire, it might vanish into the air like a mist and never have a possibility of coming true. But this was Dorme, her bodyguard, her advisor, her trusted friend. She had to tell somebody soon or she was going to bust. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh?" Dorme's raised eyebrows urged Padme to continue.

"Master Kenobi." The words came out hushed as if she were wishing to keep them safe and close to her.

"Ohhh." The word was longer and different this time. "When did this happen?"

Padme's words were mumbled as her head was once more buried in her lap. "On Naboo, during the Trade Federation occupation. Don't say it. I know that was eight years ago, but my feelings haven't changed."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

Her head came up and Padme wiped away more tears of frustration. "No! I'm too afraid to tell him! Why tell him? He can't possibly feel the same!"

"How do you know, Mi'Lady, if you don't ask him?"

"Because! He's a Jedi...the real kind! 100 percent!" Padme continued after seeing Dorme's confused look. "I know...I know. Anakin is a Jedi too, but he's different, Dorme. He's not as committed as Obi-Wan is. He's reckless, immature and sometimes, I can see the anger burning in his eyes. He scares me."

"Well then." Dorme sat up suddenly, confidently. "We're just going to have to do something about this, aren't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Citizens of alien races and of Coruscant passed through the darkened rain-soaked streets. Down one wet alley walked a human female form, cautiously and alertly. She soon reached her destination and spoke in low volume to a tall, small-horned, orange-hued alien of the Nikto race.

Since the uprising of Morgukai clan of the Nikto, leading to bloodshed and civil war on their home planet of Kintan, the refugee Nikto were now widespread throughout the galaxy, making a living as best they knew how -- selling illegal substances in dark Republic city streets. Dorme placed a case of Republic credits into the outstretched hand of the Nikto, who opened it quickly and counted its contents before placing a small blue vial into Dorme's hand.

Without a word, the Nikto disappeared into the shadows and Dorme released the breath she had been holding since their meeting. "He'd better be worth it." She mumbled as she made her way back through the rain to her speeder.

The next day, Padme Amidala sat in Chancellor Palpatine's office, listening to his report of the spice miner rebellion on Naboo and discovering that the Queen had officially requested Padme return to Naboo in order to negotiate an end to the conflict. Ever since the Trade Federation's defeat on Naboo, Padme Amidala's reputation as a diplomatic negotiator had grown, and this request came as no surprise. She immediately accepted the assignment.

She continued listening as the Supreme Chancellor requested that two Jedi Knights be assigned to escort her to Naboo, due to this tense situation. Master Windu, who had been present at the meeting suggested Master Kenobi, to which Padme's heart fluttered and a smile appeared on her face, and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. Her smile lessened. At least Obi-Wan was accompanying her as well, this time.

"Dorme!" Padme hollered from her apartment dressing room.

"Yes Mi'Lady?"

"I can't read Niktolian!"

"Two dabs behind each ear. A slight burning sensation may occur. If it worsens, discontinue use." Dorme continued to pack Padme's bags without looking up. Padme looked at her, bewildered.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It's just pheromones, Mi'Lady." Good for any Nikto, Rodian, Sullustan, or human. Trust me. But don't put it on until you arrive at the shuttle. That stuff stinks."

Padme shook her head and grabbed her bags as she headed out the door.

Her face lit up when she saw Obi-Wan Kenobi waiting for her at the shuttle platform. However, she struggled to maintain her smile when she met Anakin's piercing gaze. This was going to be tricky, she thought. How was she going to use this stuff and not have it work on Anakin as well? Then she remembered something Dorme had told her. Nikto pheromones are similar to a fertilizer, she had said. However, if there is nothing there, nothing will grow.

"Here goes." Padme's face grimaced from the foul odor rising to her nostrils when she opened the small blue vial. Placing one finger into the cool blue foam, she placed a drop behind each ear and hoped for the best.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Mi'Lady." Obi-Wan gracefully bowed upon her arrival into the shuttle.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." She surprised him by grasping his hand and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

Obi-Wan stood stunned due to her closeness, but revelled in it all the same. The softness of her lips on his bearded face, the warmth of her body next to him, and the fragrance she wore did not escape his attention. And what was that intoxicating fragrance? It was unlike anything he had experienced before. It made him feel almost giddy. He inhaled deeply...and then started sneezing. Violently.

Soon after, Anakin stepped into the shuttle and grasped ahold of his nose. "What's that horrible stench?"

Three days later, Dorme stood waiting for the Senator's transportation shuttle to arrive at the landing platform. Padme soon stepped out onto it and did not look happy. After her brief and curt goodbye to her sole Jedi protector, whom Dorme recognized as Anakin Skywalker, she walked briskly past Dorme and the young woman had to rush to keep up with her.

"Well?"

Padme didn't slow down, her small feet pounding into the steel surface of the landing platform. "Master Kenobi is allergic to Niktolian pheromones Dorme! He had to go to the medic and Anakin went with me to Naboo - alone!"

"Uh oh." She immediately fell back a few steps behind Padme who was still storming across the platform.

"And here! No more crazy ideas!"

Dorme looked up just in time to catch a small blue vial flying toward her. "Time for Plan B." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mi'Lady?" 

"Go away. I'm still mad at you."

Dorme would have been worried had she not seen the grin that slowly snaked its way across Padme's face. She released a sigh and sat on the bed facing her friend and employer. "How was I to know that your intended was allergic? How much time did you get to spend with him?"

"About two minutes! I kissed his cheek and then he started sneezing, coughing...his eyes swelled. His face broke out in a rash!"

Dorme envisioned the scene and could not suppress her giggle. Her head was immediately thumped with a soft bed pillow.

"Dorme! It wasn't funny! And then Anakin said I stunk! You know...on second thought. That pheromone stuff might have worked better than I thought. Anakin didn't come near me all day!"

The two women laughed hysterically and suddenly Dorme looked away thoughtfully.

"Now what are you thinking?"

"You know...my mother always says, the way to a man's heart is through his..."

"Stomach? You know I can't cook! The last time I tried, Security burst into my apartment in response to the fire alarm."

"I was going to say...through his...groin."

Padme playfully slapped the arm of her friend and mockingly gasped before bursting into giggles. "Dorme!" With one curious eyebrow raised, she decided she just had to ask. "Your mother says that?"

"Well, she's had her vows read five times already."

"I see."

Dorme's face soon revealed a smile and Padme looked at her with worried anticipation.

"We need to go shopping Mi'Lady."

The following day found Padme, Dorme, and two very uncomfortable-looking security guards in "Neftalli's Naughties" on the far east end of Coruscant. Padme could hardly conceal her blush as Dorme rushed her past the array of sexual devices on display in order to rummage through layers of erotic lingerie and evening gowns at the back of the store.

"How about this?" Dorme held up a black leather piece, complete with whip, that would barely cover Master Yoda.

"I don't think so. Get serious!"

Padme finally gave in and decided that the quickest way out of this store was to cooperate and buy something. She wandered to another aisle and a shimmering material caught her attention. She reached over to it and ran her hands along its satiny smoothness. "Hey Dorme! I think I found something."

- - - - - - -

The walk to Senator Amidala's apartment from the Jedi Temple was quite a trek, but Obi-Wan felt he needed the time to compose himself before coming into her presence again. The last time she was near him, he had the strongest urge to grab her and kiss her, but then his sneezing fit began and he ended up leaving her once more in the hands of his apprentice. The Medic said it was anallergic reaction to some type of environmental aggravant. Probably some alien species' scent left on the shuttle, he supposed.

She had requested his presence once more through the Jedi Council in order to report the results of her negotiations with the spice miners on Naboo, claiming to be suffering with a cold and not up to traveling to the temple to report the findings herself.

What if something had happened again with Anakin? What if their time spent together had led to an escalation of his feelings, and she had responded? A brush of worry cross his brow, and he quickly chided himself. Kenobi, you are acting like a child. A child. She was almost a child herself! Eleven years his junior. But she certainly didn't look like a child.

His memory began to dwell on her arrival to the shuttle platform four days ago. She was wearing a long velvet gown in red, his favorite color, that fit snugly against her slim waist and opened across her chest, exposing the swelling of her...Blast! Why were these thoughts plagueing him now? He was supposed to be using this time to focus, not getting himself worked up!

The turbolift finally reached its destination, the 102nd floor, and for all 102 floors, Obi-Wan had been mentally repeating his favorite mantra, taking deep breaths and preparing himself for their meeting. As its doors hissed open, he saw Padme approaching him and the mantra disappeared, he stopped breathing entirely, and his heart rate increased dramatically.

As she walked toward him, time seemed to stand still. His gaze took in her beauty from head to toe. She was dressed in a shimmering gown of red satin that flowed gracefully. It wasslit in its center, revealing the bare skin of her legs as she walked, before once more draping and tapering to her small waist, which was completely exposed up to her bustline. Once more the red satiny material continued, clinging to her supple breasts that lightly swayed with her movement. The dress continued onto her upper arms, which were wrapped tightly and adorned with three gold rings on either side. And just then he noticed what had stolen his breath.

The dress was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the woman who was wearing it. She seemed to radiate as she approached him. Her hair was hanging down in loose curls all around her face. He had been used to seeing her in various odd hair arrangements, and to Obi-Wan's pleasure and dismay, he found that he preferred her this way. The silky dark locks fell softly on her bare shoulders, their tendrils brushing against the swell of her breasts. Her eyes were dark and glittering, her mouth was red and pouting and she had a slight blush to her cheeks. She simply radiated.

Obi-Wan had the sudden urge to run to the turbolift and go back the way he came. He was in danger, and he knew it.

"Master Kenobi. It's so nice to see you again." She purred.

This time, she held her palm down and out to him and his Jedi manners allowed him to do only thing. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the soft pale knuckles. The contact with her skin sent an electrical shock through his body that seemed to release itself out through his eyes.

There! Padme almost said aloud. I saw that, Master Jedi! Just for an instant, there was spark in those stormy blue eyes of his. There was no mistaking it. A pleasure coursed through her at that knowledge and she quickly decided that Dorme needed a raise.

"Would you care to have a seat Master Kenobi?"

"Call me Obi-Wan." Now why in the Force did he say that? His mind began a quick psychological study of a possible reason, when he then noticed the back of Padme's retreating form and he suddenly lost all train of thought. The bottom of the dress was intact, but her back was completely exposed to him. Attempting to gain some composure, he cleared his throat and slowly followed her to the seating area.

Obi-Wan...Padme silently mouthed the words, enjoying the feel of them on her lips and tongue. She sat on the sofa and patted the place next to her. Obi-Wan hesitantly complied and seated himself.

Concentrating on his reason for the visit, he questioned Padme about the success of her negotiations.

Padme began to tell her long story of her trip to Naboo, explaining her coolness to Anakin and how he had pretty much stayed away from her for the duration of the trip.

"He seemed to be in a bad mood. I don't know why. I didn't say anything to him about his feelings for me." Padme continued her report, turning to place an arm on the back of the couch and turning her body to facehim. She did not miss his quick glance down to her now exposed legs.

Dorme soon entered the room, carrying a tray with two glasses and a bottle of Alderaanian champagne.

"Would you care for a drink, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan rarely drank, but on this occasion, with every sense in his body reeling from the sight of her, the smell of her, the sound of her voice, he soon found himself gulping down the tangy bubbling liquid.

Padme sipped from her own glass, a look of concern on her face as Obi-Wan reached to the tray and poured himself another glass. She continued with her long version of the details of her trip, intending on keeping Obi-Wan here as long as possible, when the lights in the room suddenly dimmed.

"Sorry. Everything is set on a timer."

Obi-Wan glanced at Padme once more as the now dim lighting seemed to make her skin glow, and he took another long drink.

Dorme peeked her head in the room and announced she was going to bed and if they needed anything, to simply buzz the comlink. Padme smiled at her and Dorme secretly winked before she left the room.

In a few minutes, the sound of slow, soulful, seductive music filled the apartment. Obi-Wan looked at Padme curiously.

"Dorme likes to sleep with music playing. I don't mind."

Filling his now fourth glass of champagne, Obi-Wan looked at Padme and began to wonder why she suddenly seemed so out of focus. He rubbed his eyes as she continued talking, dismissing it to his own tiredness. As her hand lightly touched his knee to emphasize something she just said, he quickly took another gulp and soon emptied the glass.

Padme began to wonder if she was boring Obi-Wan with her story as she noted this hazed look to his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mi'Lady."

She was surprised when she heard him speak. His words seemed slurred.

"I think I need to go now." All at once he stood up.

Padme gasped and attempted to grab onto him as he immediately fell to the floor. She quickly knelt down to him.

"Obi-Wan?" She lightly tapped his cheek with her hand. "Obi-Wan?"

"Dorme!"

Dorme came running into the room, still completely dressed, having hoped for a positive report of the evening before she went to bed. She was surprised to see Padme stooping over what appeared to be a sleeping Obi-Wan Kenobi lying on the floor next to the sofa.

"Well, you've finally got him where you want him." She teased, but quickly erased her smile as Padme glared up at her.

"He's drunk!"

"Oh." Dorme smirked, disguising her grin. "Time for Plan C." She mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I would like to thank all the new reviewers. You don't know how important it is to get some feedback on your work - even if it is just a word or two. I really appreciate it! Onto chapter four...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Tried that. Let's see. Nope. That didn't work either."

Padme looked up from her paperwork to see Dorme sitting at the dining table with a holozine in her hand. "Dorme? What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"I see that. What are you reading?"

"A holozine article."

Padme couldn't resist taking a peek and rose from her seat to look over Dorme's shoulder. "The Coruscant Observer! Dorme! That's a trashy tabloid! I didn't know you read that!"

"Oh, I'm a regular subscriber." Dorme continued reading without looking up.

Padme read the title of the article out loud. " '_Ten Ways To Secure A Lover'_. You've got to be kidding!"

Dorme fully expected to be ridiculed for her choice of reading material and to be forced to listen to a pious speech about the detriment of such literary publications on society, but to her surprised amusement, Padme simply and quietly seated herself next to her.

"Well? What does it say?"

Dorme could not hide her smile. "We're on the right track. We've just had some bad luck, that's all. We're down to number six on this list which says to..._find the opportunity for quality time alone together_. Simple." Dorme switched off the holoimager. "We just need to get you two alone for an extended period of time."

"Yeah, right! And how is that supposed to happen?"

"You just leave that up to me, Mi'Lady."

A couple of weeks passed by and Padme had fallen into her usual daily routine of Senate meetings and long hours in her office, as well as meetings with the Supreme Chancellor. Her thoughts occasionally flew to Obi-Wan and she assumed he was somewhere far away, saving the galaxy.

She was thinking on these things when Chancellor Palpatine addressed her directly. "Senator Amidala. Queen Jamilla has requested the honor of your presence on Naboo for the retirement party of Governor Bibble. I have taken the liberty of asking Jar-Jar Binks to take your place in the Senate if you wish to attend."

"Why, yes, of course. Thank you, Chancellor."

"You are granted a three-day leave. And by the way, Jedi Master Kenobi will be accompanying you, for security reasons. Is this satisfactory?

"Yes." Her voice suddenly sounded shaky. "Yes, that's fine Chancellor."

"Meeting adjourned." Mas Amedda announced.

Padme rose along with the other Senate leaders and quickly filed from the large oval office, with a bit of a bounce in her step.

Dorme watched Padme pack later that afternoon and felt the need to comment on her lady's choice of clothing. "I thought you said no tricks?"

Padme stroked the silky red gown before she closed her travel bag. "Well, maybe just a few."

Dorme walked with her to the shuttle platform and glanced beyond to see the handsome Jedi waiting for her at the shuttle entrance. "There he is...all primed and ready Mi'Lady."

"Stop that!" She smiled and gave Dorme a quick hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know." Padme's eyebrows raised and she grinned in an assuming gesture.

"You think...me? I had nothing to do with this Mi'Lady!"

"Mm...hmm. I'll see you later."

As Padme approached the shuttle where she was greeted by a bowing Master Kenobi, Dorme whispered into the Coruscant sunset, "Well, not the party anyway."

- - - - - - - -

Padme sat on the hard plastisteel seat of the Naboo Cruiser, occasionally glancing at a silent Obi-Wan who sat in the pilot seat next to her. He had hardly spoken a word since they left. It took three hours by hyperdrive to reach Naboo from Coruscant, and she was beginning to become nervous at the thought of their silence possibly lasting the duration of the trip.

She mentally checked her bags to ensure all her womanly wiles were packed; laces, satins, perfumes -- just a few of the tricks she had promised she wasn't going to use, but packed anyway, just in case. Her traveling outfit she wore now was plain and white, but it fit snugly to her small body and showed off her figure nicely. She was secure in her appearance, but could not understand his silence.

That silence was suddenly broken by a blaring of a warning signal on the ship's instrument panel.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan punched up a digital display of the warning statistics. "Someone has sabotaged the hyperdrive and it has short-circuited the navigational system. "

"What?" She was not sure she heard him correctly.

"We can't make it to Naboo. I'm not even sure we can make it back to Coruscant."

Panic gripped Padme until she realized that she could not be in better hands. Jedi were known to be excellent pilots.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan stated again. "This is why I hate flying!"

The ship took a sudden dive and Padme reached out to the grab ahold of a side panel.

"Well...maybe not this one." She noted to herself with a bit of trepidation.

Padme punched up the system monitor and located a planet nearby. They would have to make an emergency landing and contact the Council from there. She performed a quick life scan of the planet and could detect massive life readings, though none of them human. She silently hoped it was just vegetation and not something large with teeth.

The ship jolted as it entered the planet's atmosphere and upon Obi-Wan's suggestion, she braced herself for impact. The ship slapped through numerous vines and tree limbs before finally slamming and skidding to a stop.

"Are you alright Padme?" It was the first time he had addressed her using her first name.

"Yes, I think so."

Just then, they both noticed the thick mud oozing up and over the ship's view ports.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here."

He grasped her hand firmly and pulled her to the ship's emergency exit. Padme gasped as they exited the ship. The entire planet appeared to be one big swamp. Everywhere she looked, she saw nothing but mud, moss, trees, and water.

"I don't suppose you could have found a better place to land?"

"This was it."

Obi-wan still held onto her hand. The ship lurched suddenly, a large muddy bubble exploding next to them, spattering Padme's outfit. She hastily looked around for a way for them to escape the sinking ship and saw that Obi-Wan was using the Force to drag a large log to their location. He quickly helped her onto it, just as the ship submerged itself into the murky depths of the swamp.

They both sat on the wide nubby wood that was lodged into the thick muddy surface of the swamp, still not talking. It would be at least another two to three hours before anyone wondered where they were, and possibly another hour to confirm that they were not on Coruscant either. Then, it would take at least three more hours to find their hyperdrive signature and locate them on this mudhole of a planet. She had at least six hours to be alone with him. Six hours...alone. Alone. The word kept playing over in her mind.

"Dorme!" She hissed outloud.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing." Surely Dorme would not resort to sabotaging her ship so that she would be forced to be alone with Obi-Wan! But then Dorme was resourceful, as she had already proven, and she was loyal. She always had ensured that Padme had everything she needed, and Dorme was convinced that what Padme needed most was Master Kenobi.

"Are you hungry?" Obi-Wan's accented voice was a rich and welcome distraction to the sound of the croaks and buzzes of the insect and amphibious life surrounding them.

"Not really." She grinned slightly at the vision of Obi-Wan jumping into the swamp and wrestling an amphibous creature just to provide them with some food.

"I have some meal tablets in my utility belt. Not very tasty, but nutritious."

Padme smiled at him, somewhat disheartened. This was not the way that she had envisioned her time with him would be. She was splattered with mud from head to toe and she could feel her hair beginning to fall from its upsweep. She must look a complete mess.

Obi-Wan glanced to her and returned her smile. His chest heaved a silent sigh as he discovered she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: For those who want me to hurry up and get them together -- your wish is my command. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan sat nervously on the fallen tree, acutely aware of the close proximity of Padmé. He could feel the warmth of her body radiating toward him, but not so much now as two hours ago. He glanced up to the star-filled sky and it finally dawned on him as a foggy puff of his breath escaped his mouth. Idiot! She must be freezing! He quickly sloughed off his thick Jedi robe and wrapped it around her.

Padmé was growing comfortable in the silence, simply enjoying the time she was getting to spend with Obi-Wan. She had noticed the temperature had started to drop after the sun's setting, and was grateful when he wrapped his cloak about her. She breathed in deeply. She could smell his essence in its fibers, she could feel the warmth of his body in it caressing her. Even if he didn't speak to her, the joy of this moment was enough… well, almost. After a moment's thought, she removed the left side of the cloak and offered it to him. She was somewhat surprised when he scooted even closer to her and accepted her offer. No ulterior motive for the gesture, she prided herself. She was simply being kind to a dear friend.

Obi-Wan drew himself into the warmth of the robe and her body. Survival techniques in situations like this had been a vital part of his Jedi training. Even though they probably would not be stranded for long, his instincts told him to keep them warm. However, his real reason for his present position was much more selfish. He wanted to be closer to her and this gave him an excuse.

He glanced to her moonlit features and wondered why she had been so quiet. In all the years he had known her, she had always been outspoken. Perhaps she was uncomfortable with the fact that she was nearly sitting in his lap. This was ridiculous. One of them had to speak. After a moment of conjecture, he decided it would have to be him. He owed her an apology anyway.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior in your apartment a few weeks ago. I don't drink that often, especially champagne."

"Don't worry about it. If I had known how much it was going to affect you, I would have offered you something else." They both gazed into the stars once more.

"And abandoning you like I did on your trip to Naboo. The medic never did figure out what caused my allergic reaction. I suspect it had something to do with the shuttle's alien occupants."

Padmé grimaced and closed her eyes, the guilt gnawing away at her.

He continued. "I've never had such an allergic reaction like that before. It nearly swelled my trachea closed by the time I reached the medic facility."

Padmé's eyes squeezed tightly as she bit her lower lip.

"I wish I could know exactly what caused it so that I could avoid it in the future. I don't want to go through that again!"

That was it. She couldn't take it any longer. The words exploded from her mouth. "Niktolian pheromones."

"Pardon?"

"It was Niktolian pheromones." Her voice was much quieter now and she turned slightly to face him, the blood rushing to her face. "I'm so sorry Obi-Wan. I……" she didn't quite know how to say this, but he deserved an explanation. "I was wearing pheromones, in order…to…attract…"

Obi-Wan could feel his pulse quicken as he dreaded the words he expected from her. Anakin. She had changed her mind about him. Of course she had. He was young, handsome, brave,...and he loved her.

"You."

He couldn't hide the shocked look on his face. And then it all began to fit together like a puzzle. The pheromones….the red silk dress…the champagne….the music….the seductive looks. Kenobi, you fool!

He reached for her small trembling hand and grasped it tightly, noting the smile that quickly lit up her face.

"I'm sorry Padmé."

Her smile faded just as quickly. This was it. He was going to tell her there was no way that he could return her affections. The Jedi Code forbid it, and he was dedicated to the Code.

"I didn't realize how you felt. I wish I would have told you sooner…."

That it's impossible….go ahead… say it. Her heart was prepared to hear the words, but she knew that wouldn't stop it from breaking.

"….that I feel the same."

What did he just say? She had to hear that part again. "What?"

He grasped her hand even tighter. "I feel the same about you, Padmé. How could I not? You're beautiful, intelligent, strong, and usually so outspoken. I love that about you."

Wait. Did he just say _love_? The blood had rushed into her head and was pounding in her ears and she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. She was definitely not sure what she heard him say next.

"Stick out your tongue."

"Hmmm?" Somewhat perplexed, she did as he asked as he removed a small handkerchief from his tunic and dabbed one corner of it on the moistness of her protruded tongue. He then proceeded to wipe away a spatter of mud from her upper lip. Apparently tucking the cloth into his hand, her heart seemed to skip a beat as she could feel his fingers lightly tracing her lips and noticed his eyes were drawn to them as well. The realization that he was going to kiss her caused her body to tremble.

The entire universe seemed to slow down as Obi-Wan's mouth descended to hers. His kiss was so gentle and sweet that Padmé thought she would faint. She nearly did as his whispered words following the kiss reached her ears. "I love you."

She opened her eyes to assure herself she was still awake and that this was not a dream, and was startled by the glare of bright lights peering through the tree branches above them and the sound of thrusters hissing as their rescuers made their descent.


	6. Chapter 6

Dormé sat alone in the Senator's apartment swinging her crossed leg and anxiously biting her nails. It had been four hours since the holo message from Naboo informing her that Senator Amidala had not arrived as scheduled and in fact, was two hours late. A ship had been sent to locate them and they would inform her soon of their findings. 

The droid mechanic assured her that sabotaging the hyperdrive would only affect the speed and navigation of the Senator's Naboo cruiser. It had also assured her that the ship would still be maneuverable, but they would be forced to land prior to their destination, and would not be able to proceed without repairs. It seemed like a perfect plan, but now she was worried. What if something went wrong? What if they had gotten hurt? Even if they hadn't, when the senator found out what she had done, she was dead! Well, maybe not dead…but definitely unemployed. She had gone too far. Risking her own life in the seedy streets of Coruscant to obtain an illegal substance was bad enough, but sabotaging a government vehicle? Definitely, unemployed and possibly even imprisoned!

Calm yourself, Dormé. The senatorwould never have you arrested….would she?

The tortuous thoughts drove Dormé to the window where she peered out into the darkened Coruscant skyline. A chiming signal from the holovid drew her attention and she approached it, dreading the message, whether it was good or bad. She gulped heavily when the image of Senator Amidala herself appeared before her.

"Dormé. A Naboo vessel has recovered Master Kenobi and myself and we will be returning to Coruscant tomorrow evening. That is all." And the transmission ended.

That was it? That didn't help matters at all! The Senator had put on her blasted political demeanor and Dormé couldn't read anything between the lines. Blast! Yup….definitely, unemployed.

After an entire night and day's worry, Dormé found her steps sluggishly slow, leading her up and onto the shuttle platform, where the Senator would be arriving shortly. Her mind was lulling over various occupational options as she waited ….waitressing ….bartending, when she saw the Senator's shuttle finally approach. Her stomach fluttered with nervous anticipation as she waited in the shadows from a distance. Several people, mostly security personnel exited the vehicle before Padmé and Obi-Wan made their appearance.

The couple suddenly stopped at the shuttle exit ramp and Dormé noticed with curiosity that the Jedi quickly glanced around.

The butterflies in Dormé's stomach abruptly stopped their fluttering and the worried frown on her face was soon replaced by a large smile as she saw the Jedi Master bend his head and kiss Padmé. She could not suppress a delighted giggle as the kiss continued and actually became quite passionate, the Senator's arms now around the man's neck and his hands...well, she couldn't actually see where his hands were. When they finally broke apart, she noticed they both looked around to ensure their privacy and Dormé blushed as she saw the Jedi gently caress Padmé's face before he turned to leave.

"Dormé…you are a genius!" She proudly acknowledged to herself as she approached the shuttle.

Anyone looking at Dormé at that moment could see the wheels beginning to spin. "Now...for the wedding…"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry guys – I need to add some of that nasty angst to provide some needed conflict. Here goes…..

---------------------------------

Padmé was whistling in the kitchen again. She had taken it upon herself to learn some basic culinary arts, although she could give no explanation for her reasoning behind it. Dormé watched her with a humorous look. A twinge of pride still strummed through her as she felt somewhat responsible for the senator's present mood.

She had never seen the Senator happier than in the last six months. Her secret meetings with Obi-Wan Kenobi were growing more and more frequent and of longer duration. She felt it was finally time to test the waters.

"So." She turned her attention back to chopping the vegetables for their meal. "When's the date?"

"What date?"

"You know. THE date?"

Padmé's eyebrows lowered trying to discern her friend's meaning when the realization hit her and she began shaking her head. "Don't even start it, Dormé."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Nope."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want. We are happy just the way we are. I'm not about to jeopardize it. And you'd better not either!" Padmé playfully pointed a flour-covered finger in Dormé's face.

"Alright…alright." Dormé returned to her task.

A minute later, Padmé could hear Dormé humming as she worked, and she quickly recognized the tune. The Nubian Wedding March.

"Stop it!"

Dormé acted shocked as a handful of flour struck her face. Within minutes, the kitchen was a disaster, chopped vegetables, flour, and fruit lying on the counters, the floor, even stuck on the ceiling. Padmé and Dormé both sat on the tile floor laughing.

"Order out?"

"Sounds great."

Later that night, Padmé lay awake on her bed, wrapped in her lavender satin sheets, eyes wide open and staring up into the darkness. Who was she kidding? Of course she had thought about it. It seemed the natural next step. But then dating a Jedi wasn't necessarily a natural thing to do. He visited her as often as he could, but his Jedi duties and her own senatorial ones kept them apart much more than she had expected. Would a wedding change that? Would a contract with the man she loved somehow drive away her fears that someday it would all come to a screeching halt? That he would open his eyes at the impossibility of it all and return to his previous Jedi existence? No. It wouldn't. And pushing the subject on him would more than likely drive him away. It was a commitment she could not ask from him. They would continue on like they had been and she would cherish their time together for as long as it lasted.

On the opposite side of the city, a pair of blue-green eyes stared into the darkness of his temple chamber. Sleep had eluded him once more and his thoughts automatically were drawn to her. He began to see the reasoning behind the Council forbidding attachment such as this. She was definitely a distraction, albeit a welcome one. When he wasn't with her, he was thinking about her. Perhaps it had all been a mistake – the uninvited thought struck him cold. Perhaps he shouldn't have uttered those words to her on that muddy planet, and kindled the fire that had suddenly burst forth and had been in full flame now for nearly six months. How long would the flames burn before they were snuffed out by reality? He had made a commitment to the Jedi Order. She was an important political figure. How could this ever work?

With an aching in the pit of his stomach, Obi-Wan rolled over on his cot and willed himself to sleep, a frown etched on his face as his final thoughts before dozing off were not pleasant. Perhaps it had been a mistake.

One short month later, Obi-Wan's prediction began to rear its ugly head. He had secretly met the Senator in her apartment once more and was holding her hands tightly as the tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Six months?"

"Possibly more. The outer rim planet is on the verge of civil war and as a member of the Republic, it's my duty to help them resolve this crisis."

"Your duty."

Obi-Wan did not miss the slight sarcasm he heard in her voice and in his mind's eyes he began to see the flickering flames beginning to die. Another tear fell down her face and he could not help but catch it and wipe it away from her soft, pale cheek. This was hurting her. It wasn't fair. Perhaps this had been a mistake.

"We both knew the consequences, Padmé."

"Yes, I know." But that knowledge did not help the fact that he would be gone from her for such a long period of time. She was selfish. No. Not selfish. Jealous. She was jealous of the Jedi Order, the planet he was going to go save, the whole galaxy!

"When do you leave?"

"In three days."

"Three days!"

Obi-Wan stood up then, unable to bear the pained look on her face. "Padmé…." He closed his eyes, unwilling to watch her as the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. "Perhaps this was a mistake. We probably shouldn't see each other any more."

There it was. The moment had finally come. She had expected it, but not so soon. How could she fight it? It was inevitable. But her acceptance of that fact didn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

Obi-Wan bent down and lightly kissed her lips before leaving her alone in her apartment.

But not truly alone. Dormé had been listening to the entire conversation, her face and mind now set firm with her determination. The time had come. Not only was her intrusion necessary - it was vital, and she only had three days.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking down at her fishnet hose and stilleto boots, the skin-tight and way too short leather dress, Dormé checked her reflection in the mirror one last time and almost laughed at the fact that she had borrowed the entire outfit from her mother. With the knowledge of the danger of where she was going, she would have concealed a blaster, but quickly noted that the outfit was so revealing, there was nowhere to hide one!

Steadying her nerves with a deep breath, she grabbed a long cloak and exited the Senator's apartment, heading for the slum neighborhoods in East Coruscant.

She knew she would find him here. Her sources informed her that he often frequented the dilapidated whorehouse, its location far from the Jedi Temple, his privacy secure. After checking with her informant at the door to the building, she proceeded inside, took another deep breath and removed her cloak.

She was immediately accosted by an obese, red-skinned alien, whose tentacles were reaching out and probing her barely-covered bosom.

Dormé slapped them away before shoving the thing up against a nearby wall. "Listen, you big red glob! You don't want none of this. I've got a rash so bad that it would turn you…well…a darker shade of red. Trust me. _You don't want it_." Her squinted eyes glared into the being's huge black orbs.

The slightly drunk and now wary customer began to stumble away from her. Dormé turned from him triumphantly, scratching her crotch through the dress as she walked to emphasize her point.

Upon reaching the fifth floor of the building, she glanced down at the holovid imager she held in her hand and for a minute had second thoughts. If Padmé's initial feelings about this particular Jedi had been right, she had to be very careful. She was just about to burst into the room when the sound of voices from inside reached her ears.

"Say it."

It was a male voice she heard first.

"You are the most powerful Jedi!"

"Say it like I want to hear it!"

"You are the most powerful Jedi in the Universe!"

"More powerful than who!"

The voice was much more stern than before. "The pig!" Dormé murmured behind the closed door.

"More powerful than Yoda himself!"

Dormé's eyes rolled to the ceiling, every bit of doubt washed away. This wasn't going to be hard at all. The pig deserved it.

As she burst into the room, she had wished she had turned on the holo imager just to capture the look on his face. She strolled up to the dirty and broken down bed and told the young woman beneath him to get lost.

"Anakin Skywalker." She coolly purred as she crouched to her knees and smirked at the young Jedi staring in disbelief at her.

"Who are you?"

"Dormé. Senator Amidala's handmaiden? Surely you remember."

Just for a flash, she saw horror behind those dark blue eyes. Gotcha! She assured herself.

"What do you want?"

"Just a favor." Dormé said nonchalantly, still grasping onto the holo imager.

Anakin looked at her questioningly.

As short as she could make the story, she proceeded to inform him of the relationship between Obi-Wan and Padmé and her desire to see them married. She saw a smoldering fury burning in his dark blue eyes, but not as much as she would in a moment. She was prepared for it.

"I need your help."

"What makes you think I'd help a scrawny little bit…."

"Ut….ut..ut.." Dormé stopped him with a click of her tongue before she held up the holovid imager and proceeded to display Anakin in various sexual positions with a number of different employees in the building. "I would hate to think of a certain Jedi Council getting ahold of these images, wouldn't you? And before you even think about snatching this from my hand….trust me. I have copies."

"What do you want me to do?" His voice sneered at her and she grinned widely in response.

-------------------------

Author's Note: For anyone reading this who actually likes Anakin Skywalker…Sorry, but I obviously don't. You'll just have to forgive me and keep reading. : )


	9. Chapter 9

What had he done? He had destroyed the very thing in this universe that gave him happiness. Other than the presence of the Force in his life, Padmé was his only light in an often dreary world. But it had to be done. Their relationship had been impossible from the beginning. He knew it, and he believed she knew it as well. But he had to admit one thing. He was going to miss her terribly. No sense dwelling on it now. It was done and he had more important things to worry about. He would be leaving this system in two days on a very important assignment.

Obi-Wan glanced up from his bed to stare into the shadowed hallways leading to the sleeping chamber he shared with his padawan. Blast! Where is that boy?

Anakin entered the room just a few minutes later.

"Where have you been?"

"Meditating, master." He lied.

Obi-Wan had been aware that the Council had suggested that Anakin increase his Force meditation time in preparation for their separation. Gaining a measure of independence was a necessary step prior to being Knighted and Obi-Wan was proud to see that his apprentice had taken their advice and had increased his time spent in the meditation chambers.

He heard the slight creaking of the bed as Anakin laid himself upon it. "Master?"

"Yes padawan."

"I've been having these dreams lately."

"What about?"

"Senator Amidala."

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat. "Dreams pass."

"Not this one, Master. This latest one came to me during meditation. I believe it was a vision of the future."

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan was desperately fighting back the sickening bile that threatened to rise into his throat.

"We were walking together along a wooded path. We were holding hands and she leaned up to kiss me. And that's not all. I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"Not all visions come to pass, my young padawan." The words were spoken more for his own comfort.

"Maybe not, but she did agree to have dinner with me this Friday."

Obi-Wan leaped up from his bed and quickly ran to the nearby lavatory, unable to hold back the sickening tide any longer.

Anakin lay fuming in his bed, not necessarily about the lies he had just told, or the fact that Padmé was not interested in him, but the fact that a skinny young servant girl had blackmailed him and gotten away with it. As he lay plotting his revenge, his mind was distracted by thoughts of when he could plan his next "meditation" session.

Padmé was awakened by the persistent and repeated chiming of her front door. She glanced up to the digital time image reflected onto the ceiling and noted it was 2 a.m. "Who in the world would be calling at this hour?"

Dormé answered the door, completely confident in who was on the other side. Her assumption was correct as she confronted a very upset and angry-appearing Jedi Knight. "Why come in, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan was somewhat surprised at her courteousness at this hour.

"I need to speak with Padmé."

"Of course. This way, please."

Padmé came padding into the room with her bare feet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, squinting in the lighting of the room, wearing a lush blue satin full length negligee and matching robe. Her hair was disheveled from sleep and she looked absolutely beautiful.

Obi-Wan cast Dormé a warning look that she read quickly, excusing herself from their company.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing?"

Never in his life had he felt such emotion boiling inside of him. He had always prided himself on maintaining his self control, but not this time. The words exploded from him before he could even consider their impact. "Is it true you are planning on seeing Anakin Skywalker after I leave?"

Obi-Wan was nearly shouting at her and his eyes were burning holes into her skin. She had never seen him like this. She didn't understand where this hostility was coming from and she knew that there was no truth to the question that he asked her, but it infuriated her that he barge into her home in the middle of the night and accuse her of something like this, after all that they had been through and shared.

"What does that matter to you?" She glared back at him. "We aren't seeing each other any more, remember?"

Obi-Wan sucked his upper lip into his mouth and chewed it out of frustration. She hadn't denied it. It must be true then. His voice was low and gruff when he spoke next and it caused Padmé to shudder.

"Fine. I'll be leaving in two days any way. I hope you two have a happy life together."

"Fine." She spat back at him.

And if hissing doors could slam, the exit of Obi-Wan Kenobi would have been heard throughout the entire city of Coruscant.

"How dare he…." Padmé muttered as she turned on her heel to go back to bed.

"Well…that didn't go very well." Dormé whispered from around the corner. Time for Plan D….E? Oh, who the hell cared. She had to get busy and she only had two days left.


	10. Chapter 10

Dorme had not slept all night and when the morning rays of the sun streamed through her apartment window, she let out a hiss and covered her face with a pillow. Master Kenobi would be leaving in less than four hours. She had failed. Never in her life had she accepted defeat. She wasn't about to today. Not today!

She threw the pillow off of her face and across her room, jumped to her feet and dressed. Making an excuse to Padme about needing to run an errand, she set her jaw firm and made a beeline straight for the Jedi Temple.

No one seemed to notice her as she walked briskly through the large foyer. There were many beings here, some Jedi, some not. It wasn't until she reached the top of the foyer staircase that she was approached by a large Jedi. Master Windu himself.

"Dorme, isn't it? What brings us the pleasure of your visit?"

"I need to see Master Kenobi."

"I'm sorry, but he's in the training room right now and cannot be disturbed. Would you like to leave a message?"

She had come too far to let this old fool stop her now. Too many risks, too many sleepless nights for her and the Senator. The frustration began forming a fist inside of her that she wanted to take and knock the large man blocking her way upside the head with. Instead, she mustered all of her determination and frustration and leaned forward and up to peer into his face.

"Listen, old man. I came here to see Master Kenobi, and if you don't let me see him right now, I'm gonna take that lightsaber of yours and stick it where the Force don't shine? Got it?"

Mace Windu was in no way intimidated, but sensed no danger in the young woman's intentions, and so with a broad grin on his face, he stepped aside and motioned for her to pass.

Dorme took two steps to the right, stopped, and then turned and took two steps to the left and stopped. She turned back around to look at Master Windu, who had a somewhat comical look on his face.

"Could you...?"

His hand pointed up another flight of stairs to her right. She smiled sweetly at him and he turned and went down the steps, shaking his head.

"Don't Jedi believe in turbolifts?" She huffed as she finally reached the top of the stairway, once more glancing to her left and right at the huge and seemingly endless hallway. Suddenly, she could hear the sounds of lasers sparking and an occasional grunt of exertion, to her left. She followed the sounds and entered a very large oval room, similar to a sporting arena, illuminated with a ceiling comprised mainly of windows. At the far end she saw him, Master Kenobi. He was fully concentrating on his training exercise and had not noticed her presence. He had his lightsaber drawn and was surrounded by four hovering training remotes that were shooting rapid laser blasts at him, which he easily deflected with more than accurate moves of his lightsaber. She was impressed, and that was saying a lot.

Several beams shot out at once and he deflected every one of them, the muscles of his bare chest and arms rippling, the morning sunlight reflecting off the light sheen of sweat on his skin. He was dressed only in loose-fitting training pants that were tied at the waist and he wasn't wearing any shoes. Ashamedly, Dorme felt as if she were invading his privacy and being somewhat of a voyeur, so she decided to interrupt him.

She took several steps onto the cushioned floor and yelled out to him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan glanced up, shocked to see her there, and upon being distracted, was hit in the rear by one of the training remotes. "Blast!" He had forgotten to power off his lightsaber. Upon doing so, the training remotes simply hovered where they automatically paused.

"Dorme? What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Padme?" Obi-Wan reached down to grab a nearby towel and wiped his forehead as he quickly approached her. His steps soon slowed though as he neared her and noticed the fierce determined look on her face. She wasn't here because of danger, she was the danger.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Her words were accentuated by a pointed index finger that Obi-Wan soon felt thumping on his chest.

Dorme made a face and quickly wiped her now sweat covered finger onto his towel.

"What are you talking about?" But he knew exactly what she was talking about and he didn't want to discuss it. He turned away from her and headed to pick up his clothing that was lying on a bench along the wall.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Dorme quickly pursued him and once more stepped in front of him.

"If she wants to be with Anakin, then so be it." He stepped around her and continued walking.

He was completely caught off guard when Dorme grabbed him from behind, wrapped one of her legs around his and before he knew it, he was on his back on the floor, and she was sitting on top of him once again thumping his chest with her finger.

"Listen to me! She can't be with Anakin!"

"Why not?"

The idea of informing the Jedi Master about Anakin's recent East Coruscant exploits flashed through her mind. But what good would that do? It would only cause Obi-Wan pain, to discover his padawan learner was a pervert. No. She couldn't tell him.

"Because she loves you! Not Anakin!"

"You could've fooled me."

"That's just it Kenobi! She did fool you." Dorme grinned slyly and shook her head. "Jedi. You don't know much about women, do you?"

"Then why did she say she was going to see him?"

"She didn't."

Just then, it dawned on him. That's right. He had assumed her silence had proven her guilt, and in his anger, he had never questioned it. Now, he could feel his own guilt oozing through him. He had blamed her based upon his padawan's story alone.

"Then why did Anakin tell me he was going to see her?" The statement was a whisper that he actually had not directed at Dorme.

She finally decided to pull herself up off of him now that she was sure he wouldn't run away and she sat on the floor, pulling him into a seated position opposite her.

"That was my doing."

"What?"

"Anakin. I put him up to it...as a...favor. He owed me a favor." There. Maybe that would suffice and she crossed her fingers hidden in her lap hoping that he would buy it.

"You mean, he lied to me?"

"Oh, get real Kenobi! We were in on it together. You and Padme belong together. I know it, Padme knows it, and you know it. You just needed a little...nudge."

"You've been doing a lot of nudging lately, young woman."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Dorme tried her best to look innocent but her eyes soon flew open as he spouted off a list of accusations.

"Purchasing illegal substances, sabotaging government property, Jedi extortion?" He smiled and slowly shook his head in amazement. "You must care about Padme very much."

"And so do you."

"Yes. I do. That's not the problem"

"Then what is?"

"I'm a Jedi. She's a Senator."

"That's only a problem, if you make it one." Dorme simply refused to give up. If this Jedi thought himself stubborn, she had news for him. He was sitting in front of the queen of it.

"And the times I have to be gone on assignment. How can we have a relationship like that?"

"Well, my mother always says, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or...out of sight out of mind."

Dorme breathed heavily out her nose. "Then give her something to remember you by...something to look forward to..to depend upon."

His eyebrows raised questiongly at Dorme, who had her left hand raised in front of his face and was wiggling her ring finger.

"No. She would never."

"Wanna bet?"

Suddenly, it was as if a light pierced into his soul. That was the answer. It didn't matter how much they were apart, as long as they knew they were together -- really together. He would always have her to come back to and apeaceful feeling flooded him with the fact that shewould bewaiting for him. Plus, that would put Anakin out of the picture once and for all.

Dorme startled in surprise as Obi-Wan abruptly reached to her, grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. "Thanks for thumping some sense into me." He lightly rubbed the red marks she had made on his chest. "Literally."

Dorme sat on the floor watching Obi-Wan run and gather his clothing and then disappear through the doorway. A large smile soon splayed itself across her face. "Man...I'm good." She glanced up at the clock on the far wall. "And with one hour to spare!"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Padmé sat alone in her living area staring at the digital clock on the opposite wall, wondering what was keeping Dorme. She had said she only had one errand to run, but that was over two hours ago.

She found she was acutely aware of the time this morning since she had been staring at the clock on the wall now for exactly two hours, 46 minutes, and 22 seconds.

In another hour he would be gone.

She fought back the sudden urge to cry, swallowing the lump forming in her throat at the thought that she would not see his face, feel his touch or hear his voice for at least six months. Six months? Who was she kidding? It could possibly be forever! He was so angry the last time she saw him, but then so was she.

She should have explained, denied what he had said and told him the truth, told him how she really felt. That it didn't matter how long he was gone. She would wait for him. She would wait as long as she had to. It didn't matter. She had to tell him the truth. Before he left.

She quickly glanced back at the clock. Fifty minutes. She had 50 minutes before his shuttle took him to his ship and away from her, and blast it all, if Coruscant shuttles weren't notorious for being on time.

Forty-nine minutes. What was she waiting for!

Not even bothering to voice command her alarm, she bolted from her apartment and into the turbolift, hope filling her heart.

As the turbolift reached the ground floor, Padmé desperately pushed her way through the crowd of people attempting to board it. She did not see the figure of the handsome bearded Jedi Knight who boarded the turbolift across from her.

"Driver! Can't you get there any faster?"

"I'm sorry Senator. It's morning rush hour and this space lane is apparently blocked by a stalled cargoship ahead."

"Then change lanes!"

Her driver hesitated.

"Do it!"

Padmé gripped the rail separating them as the craft swooped down to a lower lane and adjusted to a faster speed to accommodate the moving traffic.

She rushed onto the loading platform where Obi-Wan's shuttle was to depart at a dead run. The attempt at catching her breath quickly turned to a sob as she saw the thrusters of the shuttle fire and the ship blast away.

"No. Obi-Wan." It was a desperate plea falling on ears that would not hear her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Sorry for what?"

Padmé spun and was stunned for a moment to see him standing in front of her. He was smiling broadly, his entire face lit up and his eyes were glittering like sunlight on blue waters. He was so beautiful.

"Obi-Wan!" Emerging from her shock, she threw her arms around his neck and held him so tight, he could hardly breathe. And thenwas placing kisses on her neck, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, before finally meeting her mouth, devouring the sweet nectar of her.

He released her slowly, touching his forehead to hers, smiling once more. "Sorry for what?" He repeated.

"For pretending not to care, when I do Obi-Wan. I care..so much. I love you...so much." Once more his lips molded to hers, his arms closing tightly about her.

She murmured into his ear as he held her against him. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how long you are gone. I'll wait. I'll always be here for you, Obi-Wan. Always."

His mouth was once more on her, caressing, seeking, growing in its demands, until Padmé stopped him with her hand gently pushing against his chin. "Obi-Wan! We're in public!"

"I don't care. I love you and I don't care who knows. I'd tell Master Yoda to his face if he were here right now." He again touched his forehead to hers and spoke in a low whisper. "Marry me."

Once again, Padmé was stunned.

Obi-Wan felt it necessary to repeat himself. He wanted it to be a question. He needed to hear her answer.

"Marry me? Please?"

Padmé swooped up and this time was the aggressor as her mouth claimed his, leaving him breathless and desirous of much more.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Definitely, a yes."

Hidden in the shadows of the space port office building, Dormé stood with her arms crossed and large smile on her face. "He did it. He actually did it!"

She mumbled to herself as she strolled away from the platform. "Let's see...there's the guest list...the actual wedding to book...which has to be on Naboo...the cake...the dress...I need at least three months...plenty of time. Just leave everything up to me..."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This is actually a sequel to the original story…but for convenience to readers and myself, I decided to proceed on the original story with chapter "12" and so forth.

---------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWELVE

"I'll get it!" She flung the words back to Dormé who sat in the middle of the living area floor surrounded by images and samples of fabric, flowers, materials, and wine. _Champagne had been quickly marked off the list of items needed for the upcoming wedding!_

What Dormé had initially thought was to be a three-month wait, had turned to six, giving them plenty of time to prepare an elaborate Nubian ceremony.Master Kenobi had only postponed his diplomatic mission just long enough to propose to Padmé before he had left . She had been sad to see him go, but her despair was different than before. This time, it was laced with hope and Padmé had been walking on air, anxiously awaiting his return.

The young senator now stood stunned, surprised to see Anakin Skywalker standing in her doorway. With a simple nod, he brushed past her and entered the apartment. Somewhat confused, she darted in front of him and Dormé was quickly on her feet, glaring at him from behind the Padme's shoulder.

"Anakin! What are you doing here?"

"I came to inform you there has been a ...difficulty with Master Kenobi's mission."

Panic seized Padmé. "What sort of difficulty?"

Anakin continued, unblinking. "Apparently, one of the political factions on the planet has taken Master Kenobi hostage and is demanding a liaison from the Council to act as negotiator for their demands. I have been the one chosen to represent the Council."

The cloud that Padmé had previously been walking on quickly turned into a thick mire, a dark abyss that was pulling her helplessly into its void. She found it nearly impossible to speak.

"Why are you telling me this?" She knew it was rare for Jedi to inform those outside of the Order of their business, even if she was a member of the Senate.

"I am aware of the impending nuptials between you and my Master. I thought you should know." He suddenly turned to leave but her firm grasp on his cloak stopped his movement.

"I'm coming with you."

He turned with somewhat of an incredulous look and nearly laughed. "No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

At that moment, Dormé chose to speak up. "Mi'Lady, surely Obi-Wan's _apprentice_," she intentionally enunciated the word, "can handle this mission by himself. After all, " she met Anakin's piercing gaze. "Anakin _is_ the most powerful Jedi in the Universe…even more powerful than Master Yoda."

The confident stare of the young servant infuriated him, knowing full well what Dormé implied. He had no choice.

"My ship leaves in 30 minutes. Be there on time, or I'm leaving without you."

Twenty-eight minutes later found Padmé loaded onto Anakin's ship. Her brief goodbye to Dormé back at her apartment included a quick explanation to the Chancellor for her abrupt departure. She knew it would not be excused and that she probably risked her political position for her decision, but this was Obi-Wan. She had to help him if she could.

Little did she know, but the Chancellor would not be receiving the intended message. Before the ship pulled away from the docking port, Dormé had hidden herself in its vast storage compartment.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Dormé was soon clamping her hands over her ears in an attempt to muffle the high-pitched wailing of the ship's engines as they engaged into hyperdrive. She was not prepared for the vertigo that she soon felt or the nausea that accompanied it.

"This was not one of your better ideas, Dormé! " She groaned aloud, as she realized the storage compartment apparently was not adequately pressurized to accommodate a human passenger for hyperspace travel.

The hissing of the air-lock door dividing the storage compartment from the ship's bridge caught its passengers unaware. Anakin stood, lightsaber drawn glaring at Dormé who was dizzily stumbling toward him, before she reached out to a nearby bench and collapsed on top of it.

"Dormé! Are you crazy?" Padmé rushed to her side.

"Obviously" was the muffled reply as her hand held her head, willing the spinning to cease.

Padmé shook her head as she gazed down at her friend. "This is going to be dangerous, Dormé. You shouldn't have come."

"I had to!" She sat up suddenly, and then moved to a seated position very slowly. "I have invested way too much time not to mention endangering myself by visiting _less than savory _environments." Her eyes quickly shot darts at the Jedi pilot. "Oh, believe me Mi'Lady. Obi-Wan Kenobi will be at the wedding if I have to go to this planet and rescue him all by myself!"

From the nearby pilot's seat, she could hear Anakin's sarcastic hmph.

"By the way. Where exactly are we going?"

"Kintan." Anakin replied without looking away from the ship's monitors. "The home planet of the Nikto. The Morgukai clan are the ones holding Master Obi-Wan."

"Ugh! Figures." Dormé once more collapsed backward onto the bench.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Their ship docked at a spaceport located near a bustling marketplace. They were greeted by a large orange Nikto wearing numerous facial piercings in each of the breathing holes of his face, indicating the Morgukai clan.

His growling voice barked forth a command and Padmé looked to Dormé for help.

"He says we are to follow him to his clan leader's headquarters."

Anakin turned a surprised and somewhat impressed expression to the young woman, who simply responded. "My mother dated a Nikto once…..when I was girl." He stood dumbfounded as he watched her pass, following the retreating alien out of the port and into the marketplace.

Padmé was amazed at her surroundings. The planet in itself was not impressive. It reminded her too much of Tatooine. It was too hot and there was too much sand, although the sand on this planet was orange, and not yellow. The marketplace is what piqued her interest. They were walking a broad sandy street teeming with sellers shouting and buyers apparently arguing, Even in the midst of a clan war, the planet's economy seemed unaffected. A quick glance to the shops as they passed soon revealed the reason behind its success.

She had been aware of the Nikto's reputation for smuggling and selling illegal substances throughout the galaxy, but here on Kintan, the items were sold in plain view, right in the street. She walked a little closer to the low wooden tables to glance at the items. Most of the things they passed she recognized as being illegal in many worlds. Some she did not recognize at all.

Her steps slowed a bit, and Dormé was soon by her side, curious to what caught her attention when she saw a table full of small blue vials. She knowlingly glanced at Dormé with a small grin on her face, but was soon accosted by the shop's owner, a shorter and stout Nikto, she assumed to be a female by the high pitched yipping voice that was now addressing them. Padmé once more looked to Dormé for help.

Dormé concentrated on the conversation and actually even spoke back to the seller before leaning to whisper to Padmé. "She's giving away free samples today."

The yipping voice continued and Dormé interpreted. "And the vials have a new repulsortip mister. How convenient." she teased.

Dormé tried to explain they were not interested as politely as she could, but was caught off guard as the seller went ahead and held up a large tester vial and misted her right in the face.

She spewed, spit, sputtered, and coughed before being led away by a giggling Padmé. "I guess I used the wrong words." Dormé attempted to rub the pheromone mist from her eyes.

They soon caught up with Anakin and the Morgukai member, who held out his leathery orange hand, an obvious gesture for them to wait. They were standing in a small hut that adjoined a much larger building beyond the curtain the Morgukai had just passed through. This was obviously the headquarters and they would hopefully be finding Obi-Wan, soon.

As Dormé stood waiting patiently, she was suddenly aware of a slight tickling sensation caused by the wisps of her hair that hung down on her neck. She swiped at the hairs with her hand, surprised instead to slap Anakin in the face. He was standing right behind her, his head leaning over her shoulder and he was breathing deeply against her neck. His voice was a murmured whisper into her ear. "That fragrance you're wearing. I find it highly... intoxicating."

Dormé's mouth fell open as she looked up through the ceiling, silently praying for any assistance from any higher power who would hear her. Typical. Just her luck!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The Morgukai member soon returned and signaled for the three of them to follow him.

Padmé gasped as they entered a large open room. Her senses were flooded with rich and vibrant colors of reds, russets and gold and the scent of rich spices. On the floor beneath her feet were exquisitely woven tapestries, the beauty and detail of which she had rarely seen on any other world.

At the far end of the room seated on thick pillows on the floor sat the apparent clan leaders. They were each smoking a pipe that was attached to a large cylindrical bowl in the middle of the floor. Padmé was intrigued to watch the exhaled smoke escape each of the six holes in the Niktolian's faces.

Upon their approach, the leader continued to puff on his pipe and motioned for them to sit. The spicy odor of the smoke put Padmé on her guard and she leaned over to Dormé to whisper a warning to her, but was quite shocked to see that Anakin had seated himself very close to Dormé and was leaning in toward her. What was he doing? Was he actually sniffing her?

"Dormé. Don't inhale too deeply."

"Tell Anakin to do the same!" Dormé once more attempted to swat him away, but he continued and murmured into her ear.

"I like your hairstyle that way. You should wear it like that more often. It shows off the graceful line of your neck."

Dormé shuddered as she felt the warm moistness of what was apparently Anakin's tongue creeping up along the side of her throat.

"Back off!" She hissed, turning to him. He grinned and backed away, but not very far.

The Morgukai leaders finally lowered their pipes to the floor and addressed their company. The largest one in the middle spoke first.

"Dormé?"

"He says he wants ten million credits transferred to Niktolian currency before he releases your Knight."

"Tell him the Republic doesn't make deals with criminals."

Dormé looked at her questioningly and after a strong glare from Padmé, she proceeded to relay the message in a series of what sounded like barks, growls and grunts.

The Morgukai leader did not look pleased and his eyes squinted at Padmé. His low and gruff voice continued.

Dormé interpreted. "He says if the Republic does not pay, the Jedi will die." She swallowed hard and slapped at Anakin's hand, which had roamed over to her leg and was caressing it slowly.

"Ask him who made these rugs."

"Mi'Lady?"

"Just ask him!"

Another conversation of growling barks and Dormé relayed the information. "He says they are made by Niktolian crafters here on Kintan, and that they are created with materials only from Kintan itself. Padmé noticed that the large Nikto looked proudly at her, although a bit smug.

Padmé held her head as high as she could and announced. "I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Senate and it is within my power to offer your planet a chance of admittance to the Republic. In doing so, you would be able to legally trade with all the systems in the Republic. You cannot deny that this would profit you and your people."

The large Morgukai leader sat in silence for a few long moments upon hearing her interpreted words. He was no fool. He was aware of the benefits of a trade agreement with the Republic as it was actually the very reason he decided to take the Jedi Knight hostage. The Jedi was a powerful warrior, and they had difficulty subduing him, but he was no negotiator. All it seemed he was interested in was peace. What he did not understand was that there had been no peace on Kintan for a thousand years. They squabbled and fought amongst themselves from everything over property rights to education. The only way his people would see peace was with the help of a Republic Trade Agreement. It had been a dangerous decision to hold the Jedi Knight captive, but it was apparently going to pay off

Padmé sat patiently but anxiously as Dormé interpreted his reply.

"Dormé, tell him to release Jedi Master Kenobi into my custody, and I guarantee that on our safe return to Coruscant, a Republic ambassador will be contacting them." But that all depends upon the well-being of Obi-Wan, she thought. If they had done anything to harm him, the deal was off!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Padmé! What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan was led into the room and soon released from his bonds. He was apparently not hurt, to Padmé's relief. Once his hands were free he immediately drew her into his embrace. He held her face and kissed her soundly before even noticing the two others that were with her.

"Dormé!" He approached her to give her a quick and friendly hug, but was stopped abruptly by her outstretched hand.

"Sorry Kenobi. It's really great to see you, but I've had a bit of a run-in with some pheromone spray."

"That explains it." His eyes glanced to his padawan who was standing behind Dormé with his hands caressing her arms, his face near her own, his eyes closed, and he seemed to be breathing deeply. He once more turned to Padmé, taking her small hands into his.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, not at all. I was treated very well. They drugged me to capture me, but once that wore off, they almost seemed apologetic for it. They are not an overly aggressive species, and it's probably a good thing. I don't think my apprentice is quite focused enough for any type of aggressive negotiations."

Padmé turned to follow Obi-Wan's gaze just in time to see Anakin nibble on Dormé's ear followed quickly by an elbow slamming into the young Jedi's stomach.

"I'll have to tell you all about that later. I spoke with the clan leader and he is willing to negotiate a trade agreement with the Republic and to be considered for admission. These rugs Obi-Wan. They would sell for an enormous price! Look at the detail."

"They have a lot to offer the Republic. I'm sure that they will not be turned down, once they learn and accept they cannot trade illegal substances. But Padmé, there's the clan war. I'm afraid I will have to stay here in order to establish peace before an ambassador will be allowed to come."

"How long?"

"Possibly another three or four months. These clans have been warring for hundreds of years. A trade agreement will be a first step toward ending the conflict, but they will still have a long way to go. I will have to stay to ensure that they suceeed."

"I understand. The wedding can wait." Though slightly disappointed, she honestly meant her words.

"Oh no you don't!" Dormé was quick to interrupt their conversation, shoving aside the persistent caresses of Anakin to approach them. "You two are getting married! Today!"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

She couldn't understand or hardly believe how she had done it, but in three hours, Dormé had worked with the Morgukai clan women and together they had the wedding and reception completely prepared. There were exotic flowers, spices, and even an offworld priest, who happened to be visiting Kintan to pick up his temple's supply of ceremonial wine, claiming that the Nikto's prices could not be beat.

There was even a dress. Although a bit plain for Padmé's taste, it was made of fine white satin that hung loosely off of her shoulders, draped across her chest to expose the swell of her breasts, and then softly draped down to the floor. Padmé had removed her boots and instead padded barefoot across the floor. She had let her hair down, and the Morgukai women had placed tiny delicate white flowers all throughout it. Around her shoulders, they placed a long, beautiful tapestry of white, gold, and purple. According to Nitko custom, this was to be wrapped around the couple at the completion of the ceremony, a symbol of binding them to each other for eternity. Padmé liked the sound of that, and although slightly uncomfortable with the fact that the wedding would not take place on Naboo like she had planned, she was happy that she was finally giving everything that she had to Obi-Wan. She had already given him her heart, but now she was giving him her life.

Obi-Wan stood in anxious silence at the back of the elaborately decorated room. He had been anxious about the wedding that was to take place when he returned from Kintan, so he was very surprised at himself that he had agreed to Dormé's idea so quickly. But if this is what Padmé wanted…he would do it for her.

They were so caught up in the moment of seeing each other again after their separation, that a wedding seemed exciting and spontaneous. But then spontaneous was not one of Obi-Wan's attributes. He was a planner, and he found himself getting more nervous by the minute. Until he saw her enter the room. The simple dress she wore served to draw his attention to her beauty. Her hair was filled with flowers, and as she walked toward him, he glimpsed her bare toes sliding out from under the long white silk dress. She was absolutely beautiful.

The visiting priest proceeded with the ceremony and Padmé breathed a silent thanks for his knowledge of Basic. She could not imagine her wedding ceremony being performed with a series of Niktolian barks and growls.

Their vows were softly spoken with neither of them willing to take their eyes from each other. A Morgukai woman wrapped the tapestry around them, and they melted into each other's arms as their lips came together, sealing the bond created between them on this isolated and orange planet.

A loud whoop arose from the large crowd of Morgukai watching the ceremony and the room was filled with howls and an occasional bark.

"Finally!" Dormé found herself exceedingly pleased and quite relieved. During the long journey of getting these two together, she had had her doubts. A large smile spread across her face as she watched them exiting the building, heading for the quarters she had prepared for them to spend their wedding night.

Without warning, an empty feeling began to seep into her. She was prepared for the fact that the Senator would be married some day. That did not bother her at all. It was the challenge that she would miss. The excitement and the thrill of planning, conniving and getting what she wanted. Now that the Senator was married, what would she do? What goal did she have to achieve?

Suddenly she was aware of the presence of a tall handsome Jedi Knight beside her, who was passionately gazing at her with sparkling dark blue eyes. She stopped and turned to face him and this time, did not repel as he began to lower his head to her.

Before her mouth was covered by Anakin's, she murmured. "Oh….what the hell."

The End…… or is it? ; )


End file.
